I DON'T KNOW
by bigbootyort
Summary: It after the 2nd book. If you have ANY ideas for a tile please send them to me. THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't going to be a normal day. I could feel it. It was dreary and cold outside. I lay on the couch not staring at anything. I wanted to go back to sleep. And never wake up again. It was our senior year at Folks. I would be going to college soon, but he wouldn't. I couldn't get it out of my mind. I felt like crying, but there was nothing left. Charlie moved around in the kitchen. He would open a cupboard and slam it. I could hear the coffee maker going off. He poured a cup of coffee. He pulled a chair out and it scratched along the floor. I knew he was reading the daily newspaper. He would be going to work soon. I was glad. I wanted to be alone. And maybe take a hot shower.

"Bells," he said. I sat up.

"Yeah," I replied. He got up and came into the living room.

"I'm going to be home late," he said. He watched my face closely. "I want you home right after school," he said. I just nodded. I wasn't really awake. He turned around and went out into the cold day. I stood up and stretched. I went up the stairs slowly. I could feel my muscles ache with every step. I got to the bathroom without tripping. I was proud of myself. I turned on the water and went inside. It felt good. I washed my hair quickly. I turned off the water. I opened the curtain. I reached for my towel on the counter, but it wasn't there. I must have forgotten it. I step outside of the shower. I instantly regretted it. It was cold outside of the it. I began to shiver uncontrollably. I opened the bathroom door. It wasn't any warmer. I quickly ran to the cupboard. We kept all of our towels in a small cupboard right across from the bathroom. I opened it and reached for the first towel. I wrapped it around my naked body. I felt a little bit better. I walked over to my bedroom. I dug around in my drawers for something to wear. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweater. I quickly pulled on my clothes. I went back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I didn't feel like doing my hair and pulled it back into a messy bun. I could see the dark circles under my eyes. I hadn't been sleeping very well. I kept having these horrible nightmares. I tried to forget about it. I went back downstairs to grab my bag. I wasn't very hungry. And I knew he was waiting for me. I opened the front door. I stepped out into the dreary coldness. I didn't see a car anywhere. He was probably running late. I waited for a few minutes, but nobody came. I went back inside and grabbed my truck keys. I got inside the truck and it roared to life. I started to pull out of the driveway. I got to school a few minutes early and sat in my truck. It was too cold outside to wait. I turned the heater on full blast. I put my hands up to the vents. It felt so good. I watched as the parking lot started to get full, but there was no silver Volvo. I turned off the truck and grabbed my bag. I wasn't going to worry myself over something that could be nothing. I walked to my first class alone. I didn't want to start senior year with a bad mood. I really did try to be happy, but it didn't work. I could feel everybody staring at me. I hated this. I didn't want to feel like a celebrity.

I didn't really pay attention in my classes. It felt like the day went by in a couple hours. It was already time for lunch. I rushed to the lunch line and didn't pay much attention to what I grabbed. I looked around for Edward, but he still wasn't here. I went to the trash cans and dumped my food. I didn't feel hungry at all. I felt worried. I walked outside. It was still cold, but I didn't care. I went and sat in my truck. It was already time for class. I opened the truck door and jumped out. I started to walk back to the school building, but something held me back. I turned around and was face to face with Jacob. He was holding on to my wrist and it started to hurt. He saw the pain on my face and let go. I started to rub the red mark thinking it would disappear faster.

"Jake?" I mumbled. He couldn't really be here. He became ridged at the sound of his name. I tried not to notice, but it didn't work. He must have seen the worry on my face. He took a deep breath.

"I made a big mistake," Jake whispered. He lowered his head in shame. " I thought it was just a vampire. I hurt it. It was their friend," Jake went on. He started to cry. I wrapped my arms around him. He just cried harder. "I broke the treaty," he croaked. I could feel my eyes widen. I felt my body go limp. I couldn't believe what he said. I had to talk to Edward. I didn't want him to hurt Jake.

"Jake," I said. He looked up. His eyes were red from crying so hard. "You have to tell me where," I went on. I couldn't believe how calm my voice was.

"It was in the meadow," he replied. I knew what he meant.

"Come on," I said. I got back into my truck. He walked over to the passengers side. He jumped inside. I turned the truck on and it started to hum. I backed out of the parking lot. I drove to my secret hiding place.


	2. Chapter 2

We got to the dirt path in a few minutes. I jumped out of the truck. It would take hours to find the meadow without a map. I remember Jake was with me. I turned to him. "Can you smell him?" I asked. He just nodded. He would have to lead me there. He started to move into the forest. And I followed close behind. We made it there in a few hours. I only tripped once or twice. We both stepped into the meadow. It was too quiet. I couldn't hear anything, but the pounding of my heart. I looked around for a body, but there wasn't one. I looked over at Jacob. He wasn't much help. He had curled into a ball on the ground. He had started to whimper. I walked around the entire meadow, but there was no body. I could only find blood. It was everywhere. It must have walked away. I had to see Edward. I walked back over to Jacob. He hadn't gotten any better. I tugged on his arm to get him up, but he was too heavy.

"Jacob," I whined. He just kept on whimpering. "We have to go," I went on. It took him a few minutes to calm down, but we finally left. We got back to the truck. I went to sit in the driver's side, but Jacob stopped me.

"I'll drive," he mumbled. I just nodded. I still didn't know the turn off to the house that well. We got to the house faster then I thought. I jumped out of the truck. I went up the wide stair case to the front door. It was opened before I had a chance to knock. It was Alice. I should have known. Alice had special power besides being a vampire.

"Hey," I said. I could see the pain on her beautiful face. She opened the door wider. I looked back at Jacob. It looked like he was in deep thought. I didn't want to bother him. I walked into the house. I saw everybody crowded around the couch. I went to walk over there, but something caught my wrist. I looked over at Alice. She just shook her head. She pulled me into the kitchen. I thought I saw her crying. It really was bad. I sat down in one of the chairs around the table. She had gone into the other room. I looked up to see Edward. He sat down across from me. His lips were pressed into a flat line.

"He didn't mean to do it," I chocked out. He looked at me in surprise.

"You know who did this?" he asked. I shook my head yes. His eyes widened. "Who?" he asked. I looked at him in confusion. He must have noticed. "He's not awake yet," he explained. I understood now. "We're surprised he made it this far," he went on. I could feel tear coming. It wasn't for their friend, but for Jacob. He would have to fight and be killed. Edward reached across the table to grab my hand, but I jumped in fear. I didn't want him to kill Jake. Edward looked a little hurt. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I tried to wipe them away, but they fell faster. "Bella," he said. He was trying to calm me down, but it wasn't helping. I couldn't see anymore. I just felt strong arms wrap around me. I could fell them lifting me up. I was pressed against his cold body.

"He didn't mean to do it," I mumbled. I must have blacked out.

I could hear voices. I was about to open my eyes, but they got louder. It was Edward. I couldn't figure out the other voice. It was like a soft lullaby.

" He's gonna die," it said. It was too quiet at that point. "He needs human blood," it went on.

"NO!!" Edward yelled. He sounded very upset at that last part.

"Eddie-" it started. I heard a door open and then slam. He was in the room with me. I finally opened my eyes. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust in the dark. He was at the door. His eyes were not really focusing on anything. He looked so empty. "Edward," I mumbled. He acted like he hadn't heard me. I got up and put my arms around him. He just laid his head on my shoulder.

"Is it bad?" I asked. He just nodded his head. I could feel my own tears coming. I tried to push them back.

"It was that werewolf," he said. It wasn't a question. I felt my body tense. He knew, but I hadn't told him. He pushed away from me. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't help him. I felt so useless. I just walked over to his bed. I curled into a ball. I felt him lay down next to me. He wrapped his arms around my body. I started to shiver. He was so cold. He moved and tried to put me under the blankets. I went to stop him. I put my hand on top of his.

"It's okay," I said. I didn't care if he was cold. I just wanted to be close to him. I turned around to look at him. He leaned over and kissed me. I tried to remember how to inhale and exhale, but it was hard. He stopped to let me breathe. I laid my head on his chest.

"I love you," he said. His sweet breathe blew into my face. It smelt so good.

"I love you too," I replied. He started to kiss my forehead. I didn't ever want to ever leave, but I knew it was going to end soon. He have been thinking the same thing. He sat up. I moved around to sit in his lap.

"We better get you home," he said. I had forgotten about Charlie. He had told me to be home after school, but I hadn't listen. I just nodded. I was too tired to argue. It had been a long day. It came to me then. I had forgotten all about Jacob. I looked over at Edward. He was staring at me.

"Jacob?" I asked. His whole body stiffened. His mouth was pressed into a flat line. His eyes were dark. It was starting to scare me. He got up and crossed the room.

"We took care of it," he said. I felt like fainting. He couldn't hurt Jake. I asked him not to. He had promised me. I couldn't think anymore. Edward rushed over to steady me.

"YOU PROMISED ME!!" I yelled. I pushed him away from me. He could see the hurt in my face. I got up and went to the door. He was there before me.

"Bella," he said. I wasn't going to listen to him. I tried to push past him, but he was too strong. "He's at home," he went on. I felt the relief instantly. Jake was okay. I felt like crying. Edward caught me before I fell to the floor. He sat be back down on the bed. "I want you to stay here tonight," he said. I just nodded. He laid me down. I felt him tuck the quilt around my body. I was asleep before he kissed me goodnight.


End file.
